deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
Zero is a character from the Mega Man X series. He appeared in the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Metal Sonic VS Zero, where he faced off against a returning combatant, Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. History Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily to be his ultimate creation, surpassing both Bass and Mega Man. However, Zero had an error in his programming, making him violent and unwilling to obey orders, so he and the Maverick Virus, an advanced version of Roboenza, were sealed away by Wily in a capsule. Decades later, a group of Reploids would find Wily's lair and free Zero, only for him to destroy them and everyone who would dare to enter Wily's secret hideout. It took Sigma, who got infected with the virus during that battle, to destroy Zero's gem on his head and some reparations from Dr. Cain for Zero to finally join the Maverick Hunters. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'6" | 168 cm * Built to destroy Mega Man * Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter * Veteran from the Elf Wars * Active for over 300 years * Eventually became armor for a teenage boy Arsenal * Z-Buster * Z-Saber * Dark Hold * Twin Dream * Rekkoha Alternate Forms * Proto form * Galacta/Junk * Black Zero ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased x4 ** Resistant to fire * Absolute Zero ** Flight, claws ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased 50% ** Resistant to water Feats * Stronger and faster than Mega Man ** Can withstand 60,000 tons ** Can counter Quick Man speeds * Defeated dozens of Mavericks * Lasted over 300 years * Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser * Survived destruction of Eurasia colony * Defeated Sigma, Vila, Copy X, Omega Quotes One Minute Melee Zero appeared on One Minute Melee, where he fought against Meta Knight from the Kirby series and won. Gallery Zero Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE MMXCM-Zero_s-Weapons.jpg|Zero's weapons from Mega Man X Command Mission Trivia * Zero is the third Mega Man character to appear in Death Battle, the first two were Dr. Wily and Mega Man. (This is excluding Wily's Infantry) ** Zero is also the first Mega Man X character to appear in Death Battle. ** He is the first Mega Man DEATH BATTLE combatant to not be from the classic series. ** He's also the second Mega Man character to face off against a Sonic character. *** The first was Dr. Wily, who fought Dr. Eggman (which had Zero's opponent as a supporting character). ** Zero is also the first Mega Man character to win a Death Battle. * Zero is the sixth combatant to face off against a returning character. ** The first five were Zitz (who fought Leonardo), Captain America (who fought Batman), Agumon (who fought Charizard), Mewtwo (who fought Shadow), and Pinkie Pie (who fought Deadpool). * Zero is the third combatant to defeat a returning combatant. The first being Agumon and the second being Mewtwo. ** However, he is also the first and only (so far) to defeat a returning combatant who won their previous battle (Metal Sonic). References * Zero (Mega Man) on Wikipedia * Zero on Mega Man Wiki Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Robots Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Knights/Warriors Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Old Combatants Category:Ice Users Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users